fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren-Normani Relationship
Laurmani is the relationship between Lauren Jauregui and Normani Kordei. *Lauren and Normani said they were always roommates. They cooked for each other (and their moms) and they often went out together. They watched the 2016 Presidential debates together in their room. *They didn't have their first bootcamp shown. *Lauren and Normani were the first to exchange numbers before the group was formed. *They like to watch scary movies together. *Normani has kissed Lauren on the cheek *Normani said Laurmani is "too real". *Lauren said she loves Normani "so much", and that Normani is "so hot". *Normani called Lauren her "vanilla piping hot latte", and Lauren called Normani her "hot chocolate". *Normani has called their friendship "Everlasting". *Lauren said that if she had to date one of the girls, she would date Normani. Normani had also said that she would date Lauren. *Normani's had Lauren in her phone as "Lauren Jauregui Best Friend In The World". *Normani said "when me and Lauren get together it’s a great time." *Lauren said that if she had to tattoo one of the girl's faces on her it would be Normani's. *Normani said out of the group Lauren was her "spirit animal". *"Just know that I love you to death and that it's truly a blessing to have you in my life (: We've become incredibly close and I couldn't ask for a better best friend (: hehee love you babe!" - Lauren on Normani *"I love you more than you love sushi & I'm grateful that we've really grown closer through this experience . You were the first person I exchanged numbers with at bootcamp! I remember after we both made the first round being back stage meeting you. Thanks for always being there for me sister and cooking your famous Tortilla De Papa & helping take the mascara out of my eyeball . I love you even though you ate my left over wings & I'll always be there for you after watching a scary movie. We'll watch family guy or disney channel together to get the scary thoughts out! You're a gift from God love ya Lolo" - Normani on Lauren *"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TO THIS LITTLE CUTIE. @normanikordei I hope you have an incredible day today. You're one of the most beautiful people inside and out and I hope you continue to be exactly who you are no matter how many years pass. Thank you for always being such an incredible friend and keeping me sane. I love you babe❤️ HAVE A JOYOUS DAYY����������" - Lauren on Normani *"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY MY FAVORITE GREEN EYED PRINCESS ! I remember when we turned 17 we literally counted down until this next year so we could finally be legal ��I'm so glad that we're getting to experience this time together . I see you growing into such an amazing human and women each & everyday who I'm so proud to have in my life . I have literally been to pluto and back with you �� lol despite what others think of us all that matters is that we truly know each other's heart . you exude tremendous care & affection for everyone that surrounds you and you are willing to put yourself out there for them and sacrifice and defend them to no end ❤️I admire that ! thank you for always being there to chat with me when I really needed someone & for noticing when something was wrong even when I wouldn't say so . I love you forever and always �� we're both 18 DOUBLE TROUBLEEEEEE XO baby girl @laurenjauregui" - Normani on Lauren *"HAPPY #19th BIRTHDAY NORMANI KORDEI HAMILTON! Thank you for being your beautiful self inside and out. Thanks for the long talks about life and for the advice and for always being there. You're truly a gift to my life, my rock and sanity hahaa I LOVE YOU MY LIL DIVA PRINCESS! I hope you feel incredibly special this day and every day of years to come because that's exactly what you are❤️" - Lauren on Normani *"My lovely spirit animal, this is the day an angel was placed on earth. Anyone that is lucky enough to have you in their lives are truly blessed. It is the most beautiful thing to see how passionate you are about things that matter and mean the most to you. I believe with everything in my heart that you would defend me to absolutely no end. I hope you understand that I would also do the same. I love when we watch the news and come across an issue that's important to you and you speak on how you want to be the one to start some sort of movement by taking action and changing the world for the better. I see and have come to understand your desire for people to respect and value one another. I find it refreshing and admirable seeing a young beautiful women utilizing her platform in creating an awareness for something much greater than herself. You have such a phenomenal way with words and I seriously can't wait to see what the future has in store for you. I want you to remember that whatever it may be that you are blessed with is specifically for you and no one can ever take it away. I thank you for always supporting me and being my outlet when in times I felt like my voice wasn't being heard. I can't imagine riding on this wild roller coaster without you. It brings me comfort knowing that whatever the situation may be that you'll be right next to me. I love you to no end �� I'm waaaay up I feel blessed to have you in my life lol HAPPY BIRTHDAY beautiful creature #19 @laurenjauregui" - Normani on Lauren *"Happy Birthday you beautiful thing you. Thank you for the sanity and for being there through the highs and lows @normanikordei I love you"- Lauren on Normani *"HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our middle baby ✨ I thank you for all that you've done for this group. You are such a significant piece to this puzzle. I cannot imagine these past four years not being able to see you along side me. My heart is so full knowing that I truly have a friend of a lifetime within you. We always talk about how we'll be at each others weddings one day and how our kids will go on play dates together. Of course in the near near near future. I can definitely bet on that happening. I'm so grateful that you walked into my life. I cannot begin to tell you how much of an impact you have on me. I can always count on you to comment on how beautiful my skin is. I cannot remember a time that you didn't let me know how bomb my body is. Anytime we don't stand next to each other on the red carpet we freak out a little bit because we always slay most when we're by one another for some strange reason. * brushes eyebrows with middle fingers * insider lol I love you to the moon, around Mars, a million times from Jupiter to Venus and back. You're such a light of wisdom, compassion and love. I am so blessed to be able to say that I know you. It kinda sucks for those that don't because they are missing out on someone really special. We celebrate you today and every other day. I love you my lil rebel ❤️��this is our year. #20"- Normani on Lauren *"My baaaaaby girl isn't a BABY ANYMORE������ @normanikordei happy HAPPY happy 21st birthday you beautiful beautiful soul. Words can't express the shit we've been through together but moments of releasing emotions by your side for the past 5 years has been a blessing. Thank you for being so admirable and kind and hardworking and thoughtful and fuckin perfect. You have been such an amazing friend to me and I appreciate your wisdom and friendship so so much. You've been my rock in some of my lowest times and I'm so grateful to have watched you grow and come into your own and be at this birthday dinner with you right now. You're such a special talented light and I love you with all my heart❤❤❤ I wish you a million years of love and success and to celebrating many more birthdays with you☺❤☺☺❤ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA"- 'Lauren on Normani' *''"The world needs more of you everyday. Your bravery to fight for all that you believe in and those that are fearful to fight for themselves is admirable. You never fail to speak those brilliant thoughts in that beautiful head of yours. You have always been a leader and you choose to focus on what is important daily. I value any conversation that we have about being proactive and attributing to society. You continue to take a stand and encourage our youth about the importance of being aware, invested and helping them recognize that this isn't a perfect world that we live in. Whether it's you participating in a march, speaking as part of the Beautycon panel or writing an open letter you've never lost hope in what this world can be. You care so so so much and it's solely because your heart says so. I love your selfless soul. You are a superhuman. I'm grateful to claim you as my sister. I'll always stand by you and my heart lets me know that you'll do the same. Thank you for allowing me to be Leo's Godmother and trusting my taste enough to name him. HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the queen of being woke. ��✌��"- ''Normani on Lauren Gallery tumblr_mecbhzhUtv1qci2v0o11_500.png tumblr_mcz812GyHc1rj0k2xo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mecbhzhUtv1qci2v0o9_250.png tumblr_mfpm21wpqC1rj87dao2_1280.png Tumblr inline mg1bbtx8aG1ra56yc.png BDUkthOCEAAZt3c.jpg BDxOXOSCEAACTMM.jpg BDdwBXiCAAE0NsG.png tumblr_mep01n0G411rlg3x7o1_250.gif tumblr_mie2xe0CXd1s39ny6o3_250.gif Tumblr ml8dmm0XZe1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlbk6fKaoO1rm75bio1 1280.jpg tumblr_n212bha81m1rl5pw2o7_250.png tumblr_n212bha81m1rl5pw2o8_250.png tumblr_n212bha81m1rl5pw2o4_250.png ss (2014-03-10 at 04.25.55).jpg ss (2014-03-10 at 04.28.35).jpg ss (2014-03-09 at 09.53.06).jpg ss (2014-03-09 at 09.53.21).jpg Tumblr n0mnqtsX5i1rm75bio1 500.png tumblr_mll93fmKkL1qf6fwko1_500.jpg Tumblr n43l4vp8ZL1s07ow9o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n32nzvSrTU1s9qzzvo1 500.png Tumblr n23jmp8yc51rj87dao1 500.png Tumblr n12q1a4aTg1rj87dao1 500.png Tumblr n2v78kOUQZ1rj87dao1 500.png Tumblr n2v6vdjooI1svxwvwo1 500.png Tumblr n2rgvhtE6s1qm15teo1 500.png Tumblr n2ejc3RfZs1rzwdk6o1 500.png Tumblr mzxb2aaDaj1s07ow9o1 500.png Tumblr mztv00fjFL1sfystmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzale3A6kj1sp0unzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwzmt6zCk81rjapcro1 500.png Tumblr_mflft21fwi1rklwevo1_250.gif Tumblr_mflft21fwi1rklwevo2_250.gif Tumblr_mflft21fwi1rklwevo3_250.gif Tumblr_mfvhmsIynW1rlg3x7o2_250.gif Tumblr_mfyxvuF6fm1rlg3x7o2_250.gif 10471857_1450022791915612_99762763_n.jpg tumblr_nca2slBgS71s1w0wxo1_500.jpg tumblr_nca2slBgS71s1w0wxo2_500.jpg 11376238_1658264597729078_467530988_n.jpg 1941077_855123507906138_793092448_n.jpg tumblr_nrz4ga5LOt1tl32gco2_400.jpg tumblr_nrz2yahMOl1sln4iqo1_540.png Tumblr ns337dADBD1s1w0wxo2 500.jpg Tumblr noqi0qRcR61u7erk0o2 500.jpg Tumblr nomlgrLD8N1sz89r1o1 r1 500.png Tumblr no699w73pd1qjfjduo1 500.gif Tumblr nne5zumTTi1s1w0wxo1 500.jpg Tumblr nnch8ylCnE1rj87dao1 500.png Tumblr nlldz8wvjY1rzwdk6o1 500.png Tumblr nlgltwues81rzwdk6o1 500.png Category:Pairings Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Normani Kordei